Pokemon Movie Chronicles: Wasbi the protector
by No1fanofalot
Summary: When Ash and friends arrived at Eucalyptus city, they knew that their day wasn't going to go as planned, an old friend come to warn them and they have to place their trust with a Pokemon that is covered with myths and legends. Not their day.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I'm only doing one, I do not own Pokemon, and I do however own the names and personalities of the other characters.**

'_This is Pokemon speech'_

_**This is telepathy**_

_This is thought_

_**Pokémon the Movie**_

**Wasbi the protector**

Prologue

An old man was sitting in his old rocking chair, in his old wooden shack in the middle of the forest, he was watching an old T.V. it was on the news channel, nothing important, a few terrorists, that was all, but that was the same every day, suddenly through the reflection of the window on the T.V. screen he saw a small white head, of his friend and ex-partner, Wasbi, the psychic Pokémon.

Wasbi was mainly white, about the same size as Mew or Celebi, he was had a white body and head, he had small round ears and big pink eyes, he had a long tail, it was pink and grey striped, his small hands and small feet were grey, he had a big grey patch going down from his grey ears down to his chin. **(My description sucks, go to: ** **.net/fs70/i/2010/081/4/0/Cotton_by_ to see what he really looks like)**

"Why are you here?" the old man asked but Wasbi just waved, then flew off using levitate into the trees, the old man turned back to the T.V. and gasped at what he saw "So that's why you came, you couldn't be part of them, surely?"

On the T.V. the reporter was speaking of the downfall of humanity, the legendaries were killing people everywhere that must've been why Wasbi was here, he must've been part of Celebi and Mews resistance force.

The next week a tree fell on that old shack, a tree forced down by Zapdos and Raicou, the old man was beried alive.

Meanwhile in the resistance HQ Wasbi was grieving for the loss of his partner, but times moved on, and he knew that they had to save humanity before it was too late.

_'Okay then, answer the register, and Jirachi, don't you dare ask me why we have it!' _Mew said

_"Celebi? Wasbi? Jirachi? Latias? Giratina? Lugia? Shaymin? Azelf? Mesprit? Uxie? Suicune? Manaphy? Phione? Cresselia? Latios?" _Mew asked and all of the Pokemon grunted when their names where called, Wasbi looked thouroughly distressed as he said _"So, me, Celebi and Mew should go save the choosen one, Jirachi, you get Max, Manaphy, May, Latias, Misty, and the rest of you, save the Pokémon professors and the choosen ones Pokémon, now then, let's go!" _Wasbi said and the Pokémon vanished, as one by one, they went, to save, humanity.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Ash Ketchum, a Pokemon Trainer from Pallet Town, yelled triumphantly as he saw the city down below him, "I told you we were almost there!" He bragged to his friends, one of his friends, Dawn, a Pokemon Co-ordinator from Twinleaf Town groaned before rummaging through her pockets and pulling out a bar of chocolate.

"Here" Dawn grumbled, "Don't eat it too quickly, I wouldn't want you to _choke _on it,"

Ash grabbed the chocolate bar and stuffed it in his mouth.

'_Hey! Ash! I wanted some!' _Pikachu complained, but of course to Ash it only sounded like he was saying his name.

"Sorry buddy, did you want some?" Ash asked,

'_Yes I did! But it's too late now because you SCOFFED it!' _Pikachu replied angrily.

"Don't worry buddy, when we get down to Eucalyptus city I'll get you some chocolate," Ash told Pikachu and the small yellow rodent smiled smugly at this.

'_Ha! I'm getting chocolate and Piplup's not!' _Pikachu sung merrily.

Then Ash started to run down the bank, Pikachu ran besides him, smiling at the run, Piplup, not being one who likes to be left out sprinted after them, although his small feet caused him to slowly be left behind by Ash and Pikachu, Piplup growled angrily before plopping down on the floor.

"Hey, don't worry Piplup, we can catch them up!" Dawn said as she caught up to her blue friend.

'_We sure can!' _Piplup exclaimed before leaping to his feet and running again, he tripped over a small stone as he ran and rolled down the hill, and into a hole in the floor, soon the tunnel of the hole got wider and Piplup stopped rolling.

Piplup saw a human boy crying, although Piplup knew better, the scent the 'human' was giving off was unlike any human, it was a Pokemon who had transformed.

That's when Piplup noticed a tail coming off the human, it was a black, bushy tail, the human looked up and stopped crying instantly, seeing the confused expression on Piplups face, he laughed, this angered Piplup who used bubblebeam on him, this angered the boy who then, surprising Piplup, used scratch.

Piplup, not being one to back down from a fight, used Hydro pump on the 'Human' the boy glared at Piplup before laughing again and 'transforming into a Zorua.

'_Hello, Piplup, remember me? I need your help, there's danger coming to the town and Meema is worrying me, she's acting really wierd like lots of other Pokemon, could you help me get into town, disguised as you, if I go with Dawn until she gets somewhere quiet I'll be able to tell her of the danger, keep an eye on us and follow me but remain hidden, please?' _Zorua asked,

Piplup hesitated, before nodding.

'_Thank you, Piplup,' _Zorua replied before transforming into the small penguin Pokemon.

'_Come on!' _Piplup told Zorua who laughed slightly before following Piplup.

**...**

"Ash, have you seen Piplup?" Dawn asked.

"No, I thought he was with you!" Ash replied.

"Piplup!" Dawn called worriedly, then, a small blue Pokemon came out from the bushes, looking very dazed.

"Piplup! There you are! You had me worried!" Dawn exclaimed and dashed up to her Pokemon, the Pokemon couldn't help but giggle slightly, this led to a rather confused Dawn.

"Piplup, what are you laughing at?" Dawn asked, at this The Pokemon just laughed more, a loud sigh was heard from a bush but nothing came out, 'Piplup' jumped from Dawns arms and walked up to Pikachu.

'_Hiya Pikachu!' _'Piplup' said and waved happily, before giggling again.

'_Piplup?' _Pikachu asked, confused.

'_No, silly! It's me!' _'Piplup' replied, and for a split second the illusion shattered and Zorua was standing in Piplups place.

'_Zorua! What're yoo doing here? Where's Zoroark?' _Pikachu asked, concerned.

'_Something bad's happened to Meema and the others! It's terrible! I need to tell Ash, Dawn and Brock about it right away!' _Zorua explained before realising that he'd done his part of the mission – to get them in a quiet place, so he cancelled his illusion.

Dawn gasped when she saw Zorua and the real Piplup stepped out of the bush, Ash smiled at Zorua and Brock smiled as well.

"Zorua!" Ash said happily.

"**Hiya Ash, Brock and Dawn!" **Zorua said happily and smiled at them.

"Zorua, what's happened, why are you here?" Dawn asked,

"**Mean people have done things to the others and Meema, I don't know why they did something mean to Meema, she isn't like the others!" **Zorua started **"Mean people made them all cross, not many aren't angry, we need help or they'll get everyone!"**

"Zorua, who are the mean people?" Brock asked,

"**They're all different, but they call themselves 'Team Ultimate' some of them want certain Pokemon but the others just want loads of strong ones! I know that they haven't got Celebi yet though 'cos she came to explain to me!" **Zorua tried to explain.

"What do you mean 'She'? I thought that legendaries had no genders," Dawn said, confused.

"**Of course they have genders! They're all male or female! Silly!" **Zorua laughed, obviously trying to imagine a half-female Mewtwo.

"Oh, right, well, Zorua, I'll help in any way we can!" Ash replied.

"So will I!" Dawn replied.

"And me!" Brock added.

"_Me too!" _Pikachu told Zorua.

"_Don't forget me!" _Piplup exclaimed.

"**Thank you, Celebi said that she'd try to get here soon but she has some other stuff to do." **Zorua told them **"We should go to a Pokemon center!"**

"Sounds good to me," Brock said, imagining Nurse Joy.

"Don't even think about it Brock!" Dawn exclaimed through gritted teeth.

"**Look! I can do an illusion of more Pokemon now!"** Zorua announced before changing into a Starly and flying over to Ash' shoulder and landing on it **"Come on, we should get going!"**

And the group left the forest and went towards town to the Pokemon centre where they'd spend the night.

**.?.**

A man surrounded by shadows sat looking at the screen and smiling wickedly, all of the Pawns were sliding into place, un-knowingly Zorua had just doomed them all!

**A/N: There we go, this time I got over my target word count 1,000! Let's have a party! Oh yeah, to get more people reviewing here's a question: What's your favourite normal Pokemon, non-legendary, it can be pseudo-legendary though.**

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review!**


End file.
